sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Adonis Cohen
Name: Adonis Cohen Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Sports, babysitting, cooking Appearance: '''Adonis is at the height of 5'8" and he weights 159 pounds. He is pretty muscular due to doing any type of sport that he loves to do. He is Caucasian and he had a bit of a dark tan. He keeps his straight dark brown hair just above shoulder-length and his light blue eyes are slightly rounded. He has a long fringe that goes over his eyes halfway and he makes sure to brush it to the left side of his face so that he can see more properly. His lips are small and they are almost always seen as a smirk. He has a bit of a stubble on his chin just below his lower lip and he is growing it out. When he smiles, dimples will show up on his face which happens a lot. He also wears small, silver earrings on both of his ears. Adonis always like to dress up in either bright or dark clothes. He will always be seen in a plain orange, yellow or a white T-shirt, sleeveless T-shirt or a tank top. He will either wear dark or light blue jeans and he will sometimes wear pants that are red, blue or black. On the day of the abduction, he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and red sneakers. '''Biography: Adonis was born on May the 30th as the eldest of three siblings to Dawson Cohen, who was working as a lawyer, and Prue Cohen, who was working as a florist, in Chattanooga. They were both happily married and they would have a few spats about financial problems. But they loved each other dearly and they would try their best to raise Adonis up as a sensible child. Three years after Dawson and Prue had Adonis, they had a second son named Lachlan who is now currently at the age of 15. They had one more child who is their only daughter by the name of Lilias who is currently at the age of 9. Dawson and Prue would hire some babysitters to take care the children when they were away at work and when they would go away to business parties. As Adonis got older, he actually started to take care of his younger siblings himself and he continues to do that for Lilias as Lachlan didn't like being babysat by his older brother. In elementary school, things were not that eventful for Adonis. He was a sensible, quiet and a hard-working student who at first didn't have any friends. His teachers and parents were very proud of him when he would always do good in classes and do his schoolwork and homework perfectly. He started to get teased and picked on by bullies because of being a good student. But he would always shrug the insults off as other students just being insecure about themselves. He only started to make friends when he would work on projects with others that thought that he was very helpful and easy to talk to. He had a small group of friends that he is loyal to and he would always be there to lend them a hand. When Lachlan went to elementary school, Adonis would always keep an eye on him to make sure that he wasn't getting bullied and he felt like he had to be responsible for walking his brother to school at all times. In middle school, Adonis became interested in trying out in many sports as his friends introduced him to tennis and he had a lot of fun doing it. He noticed that his friends were in a few different sport clubs; such as tennis, volleyball, baseball, basketball, swimming and many others. He was inspired to do the other sports as he has been fond of playing tennis. He was a terrible sports player at first but then he started to practice outside of school with his friends. He also started to eat more healthy food as he wanted to keep fit and he wanted to look good when he was playing any of the sports. His parents became worried as he seemed to have been pushing himself too hard to play many sports and they had a talk with him about only doing one sport per year. Adonis agreed to do what his parents asked of him as he didn't want them to worry about his well-being too much. His teammates from each sport were very understanding when he told them why he would be changing sports each year and he is still on friendly terms with them. He is currently on the swim team at Chattanooga and he loves to do it and have fun with his friends in the process. He prefers swimming and he hopes to continue doing it after he leaves school. Around the age of 14, Adonis was starting to take care of his younger brother and sister more often as their parents were becoming more busier with their jobs and Adonis loved being in charge. He enjoys reading bedtime stories, being able to come up with games for the kids and just being responsible for them in general. He then started to babysit other kids in the neighbourhood and he really like the experience of making other people happy. He still babysits for any parent who needs him to take care of their kids at the weekends and he will not turn down anyone who asks him to help them out. Adonis first started to get into cooking just before he started high school. He would get inspired and motivated by his mother doing the cooking in the kitchen and he would ask her to give him lessons on how to cook foods by himself. It took him some time to be able to practice how to make different kinds of food and he preferred being able to making desserts the most. He got more inspiration from modern art dessert recipes and he loved to try out new things. He still like to bake and make things for his family and his friends and he likes to put smiles onto people's faces when they enjoy his food. He plans to one day have his own desserts shop in the future and he has done some research on how to run a store like that. Adonis' grades are pretty average in some subjects, such as maths and English which he gets around C grades and for other ones he get Bs. His worst subject is history as he finds it a bore and he doesn't like to concentrate on the subject that much. His parents had noticed him starting to slack in his history class and they wonder if he is getting distracted by being on the swim team. They have told him to try harder on improving his grade in that subject or they would force him to quit the swim team. Adonis didn't want that to happen as he likes the sport too much and he decided to get a tutor to help him get better at history. Adonis has a neutral relationship with his parents as they are normally away at their jobs a lot more than being with their children. Adonis doesn't resent them for being workaholics and he is actually proud to have such hard working parents. His parents do care for him and his siblings and they do try to have a close bond with their kids whenever they are at home. Adonis has a close bond with his younger sister, Lilias, as they like to plays games together and Lilias really enjoys it when he tells her stories. Adonis and Lachlan have a more distant relationship as Lachlan doesn't like being treated like a child by Adonis and Adonis struggles with his brother's mood swings that happen regularly. Adonis is seen as a friendly guy at heart. However, despite being pretty popular with other students; he prefers a small group of friends than a big group. Adonis is bisexual since he noticed that he was attracted to both girls and boys. He can be a bit flirtatious with almost everyone that he come across but he will not go beyond that into relationships since he doesn't want to have his heart broken. He used to be in an on-and-off relationship with Emmett Bunnell. People have told him time and again that his relationship with Emmett will never work out as Emmett is seen a short-tempered and that he hates a lot of people. Adonis was shattered after he realized the truth when Emmett had one day sent him a text that was a breaking up one and that the relationship was forever over. Adonis is still hurting over his ex-boyfriend but he pretends that he is okay in front of his friends, family and other people. Adonis still has his heart set on becoming a bakery owner. But to please his parents, he has been looking up colleges to join. He is currently applied to L'Ecole Culinaire in Memphis and he is still keeping his eyes open for other opportunites to apply for. He has also looked up some business schools as he thinks that could help him into learning more about how to work towards becoming an bakery owner. Advantages: Adonis is very athletic so he has great stamina and he is pretty strong due to all the exercise he had done. He can make other students trust him due to his friendly nature. He can be calm when situations will get out of control and he will try to sort out the situation in a calming way. He will always be protective of other allies if things will get out of control and he will try to defuse the situation. Disadvantages: Adonis can be tricked or manipulated by others due to his trusting and loyal nature. It often leads him to put others’ needs above his own, which some people might take advantage of. Despite that, his past and current flirty tendencies could rub some peers the wrong way and make them not want to be his ally. He also tends to be overambitious and pushes himself over the limit mentally and physically, which may drain his energy in risky situations when he would need it the most. Designated Number: Male Student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: Binder containing the student roster (names, numbers & assigned weapons) Conclusion: They say that knowing is half the battle (G.I. Jooooooe). Your assigned weapon is no slouch in that department, B033, but actually outlasting everybody around you is the other half. You're on your own there... try baby-sitting them to death? - Dennis Lourvey The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Primrosette '''Kills: 'Tristan O'Hara, Cecil Salazar-Loveless 'Killed By: 'Emmett Bunnell 'Collected Weapons: '''Binder containing the student roster (names, numbers & assigned weapons) (assigned weapon), Pugio (Roman dagger) (from Tristan O'Hara, to Myles Roux) '''Allies: 'Myles Roux, Angie Cortez, Tristan O'Hara 'Enemies: 'Brandon Murphy 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Adonis first collected his thoughts upon wakening, trying to remember who it was he could trust as an ally. He was found by a panicking Myles Roux, who claimed he had been attacked and robbed. The ruckus drew the attention of nearby Angie Cortez and Jonathan Meyers, who emerged from deeper within the woods. Adonis wasn't sure if Myles was telling the truth, and Angie and Jon seemed more distracted with their own emotions. Adonis couldn't confirm who it was who had attacked Myles, but he nevertheless promised to help Myles out. He tried to play the leader for the generally more distracted and scared group of people, trying to get everyone on the same page with a plan. They- minus Jon, who Adonis was sad to see was already unwilling to trust them- would group up and search for Myles' lost bags, and for allies. Adonis eventually lost track of Myles, when Adonis wandered ahead and was drawn by screaming and found Marco tied up against a tree. Marco relayed that he'd been attacked by Sierra Cook and Willow O'Neal, and had been abandoned by Arjen Kramer. Catherine Zier also appeared, and the two worked together to free Marco. Adonis offered to both of them that they join with his budding group, but Marco seemed intent on something else, distracted by the idea of revenge. Angie belatedly caught up, while Adonis started to try and talk Marco out of his gruesome intents. Marco appealed to all of them, citing the humiliation and abuse he'd suffered at the hands of those who had attacked him and left him for dead. Angie left on that note, perhaps too bothered, and Adonis put his foot down, electing to agree to look the other way if Marco would stop pressuring Catherine to go along with it. Marco began to turn violent, his wounded pride getting the better of him as he threatened Catherine and dared Adonis to stop him. Catherine ran and Adonis stayed behind, offering himself as the punching bag for Marco's angst. Adonis' refusal to fight back slowly wore down Marco, even as Marco continued to stew in his paranoia and grasp at reasons to doubt Adonis' motive. Adonis ultimately just wanted to make sure Marco would be okay, and on those terms he was able to disarm Marco and get him to agree to stand down and wait. The two left, together. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"My weapon is not useful for fighting. So I have to fight with my fists, I guess."'' - While promising to help out Myles and accompany him. "I want to help others, of course. If you really want to kill Arjen.... Fine, it's not like anything I'll say will stop you, right?" - While Marco insists on his need to take revenge on Sierra, Willow, and Arjen. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Adonis, in chronological order. V7 Pregame: *Timing is Everything *Evergreen Prom: *Bake And Date *You're Gonna Have A Good Time The Trip: *Pool Puns-n-Harmony V7: * "Sing us a song of the century..." *See You On The Road, Skag! *I've Got Some Work to Do, I'm Going To Eat Your Heart Out *Rakshasa Country *Staring over Wonderland Wood's *This entire area is quite dank. *Aggressive Beauty *Paradise is Nowhere *You Are Already Dead *Our Mutual Fiend *Eau-de-Nil *Evergreen Goodbyes Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Adonis Cohen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students